Tu ne sais pas que je sais que tu me regardes la nuit
by Kaleiya
Summary: C'était comme un jeu pour lui, lors de ces vendredis soirs où il ne savait que faire... Rating T à cause de certaines phrases.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartiennent pas

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Genre : Romance, UA, Drama

Rating : T

Playlist : Halestorm – I get off

* * *

_**Tu ne sais pas que je sais que tu me regardes la nuit…**_

Vingt-deux heures un vendredi soir. Les gens normaux sortaient à cette heure-ci et faisaient la fête. Mais Yuri avait autre chose de prévu chaque début de week-end et, du coup, il restait souvent chez lui à regarder un film… ou plutôt à faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait à l'écran de sa télévision. Son ordinateur était allumé et, bien souvent, relié à une webcam qu'il avait astucieusement cachée dans le socle d'une petite sculpture de chien. Ce qui comptait pour lui était d'être bien visible de la fenêtre de sa chambre et ce, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Le but était de faire cela les soirs où il le savait dans cette pièce, seul endroit où ils étaient en parfait vis-à-vis.

Et s'il se fiait au mouvement qu'il voyait sur l'application de sa webcam, monsieur était bien là, caché derrière le store en pensant que l'on ne pouvait pas le voir.

Cela faisait bien trois mois que Yuri avait remarqué ce petit manège dans la maison voisine. Il s'était senti observé un soir où il était occupé à passer sa garde-robe en revue, son ex ainsi que leur fille et ses beaux-parents devant venir déjeuner le lendemain. Il aurait très bien pu fermer les rideaux et mettre fin à tout ça mais il trouvait que cela pourrait être un jeu amusant, surtout si son cher voisin ne s'apercevait pas qu'il était au courant de cette activité peu charitable. Au départ, il avait pensé que c'était madame la coupable, cette dernière profitant que son jeune époux travaille tard ou sorte avec des amis pour se rincer un peu l'œil.

Sauf que Judith, sa colocataire, l'avait involontairement – ou non - éclairé sur l'identité de son voyeur qui, en réalité, était le mari.

La jeune femme, en faisant son jogging nocturne, avait croisé la voisine, madame Scifo, qui rentrait chez elle à une heure plus que tardive et un peu éméchée. D'après elle, vu les rires s'échappant de la voiture qui l'avait déposée, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle soit revenue d'une soirée avec des amies. Et apparemment, elle sortait tous les week-ends.

Du coup, quand il en avait le temps, Yuri observait un peu ce qu'il se passait à côté, ce qui occupait grandement ses moments d'ennui.

Madame était plutôt quelconque pour lui. Tout dans son allure lui faisait penser à une secrétaire : ses cheveux blonds ternes coiffés au millimètre près avec une bonne dose de laque, des lèvres trop maquillées pour faire naturel, un regard vert alourdi par une dose trop forte de fard à paupières ainsi que de mascara, une jupe en tailleur s'arrêtant un poil trop au dessus du genou et des chaussures à talons aiguilles qui, très certainement, sentaient encore le neuf. Le plus souvent, quand il la voyait, elle était au téléphone avec une amie, parlant fort de sujets frivoles et riant comme une bécasse au moindre ragot qu'elle apprenait. L'archétype de la fille superficielle à ses yeux.

Par contre, monsieur était bien plus intéressant à ses yeux. Tellement intéressant qu'il en venait à se demander comment un couple si mal assorti pouvait exister.

Il le vit pour la première fois de la fenêtre de la cuisine alors qu'il préparait de quoi manger. L'homme avait de courts cheveux blonds éclatants qu'il laissait souvent en bataille, ce qui lui allait à merveille vu qu'il devait avoir le même âge que lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques et étaient, lorsqu'il travaillait sur son ordinateur portable, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres carrés et translucides qui lui donnait un air studieux. Quand à ses vêtements, ils se résumaient bien souvent à une chemise claire, à manches courtes ou longues suivant les jours, et un pantalon foncé, juste ce qu'il fallait pour paraître bien habillé sans trop en faire. Certains jours, cette tenue était agrémentée d'une cravate bleue ou rouge vif ainsi que d'une veste assortie à l'ensemble. De loin, monsieur Scifo était plutôt beau à regarder et semblait être tout le contraire de sa femme.

De ce que Yuri avait pu voir les fois où ils étaient ensemble, madame était superficielle et snob contrairement à son mari qui était plutôt réservé par rapport à elle et, s'il ne se trompait pas, peu heureux en ménage. Pour pouvoir mieux juger sur ce point, il faudrait qu'il les voie de plus près mais il était certain d'avoir raison, surtout vu les activités du vendredi soir de son cher voisin.

Ce soir-là, il avait décidé de prendre une douche et de laver ses longs cheveux bruns, ayant travaillé dans des odeurs de fritures plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'était donc vêtu que d'un simple peignoir blanc et s'attelait à essorer au maximum sa chevelure avec la serviette qu'il avait en main. Vu que Judith était absente jusqu'au lendemain vers midi, il pouvait utiliser un sèche-cheveux sans risquer de la déranger.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, se mettant ainsi de profil à la fenêtre et face à sa télévision qui, dans le cas présent, lui servait en réalité d'écran d'ordinateur pour la tour qui y était connectée. Ce dernier n'était pas visible en dehors de sa position à cause des portes du placard qui servait à le cacher avec l'ordinateur et d'autres appareils afin de ne pas être dérangé par la lumière de l'un d'entre eux quand il dormait – c'était toujours agaçant d'avoir une petite lumière rouge qui clignotait dans le noir donc quand on avait la flemme de débrancher et de rebrancher à chaque fois, la solution la plus simple restait le camouflage.

Le sèche-cheveux dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre, il fit mine de zapper, comme s'il cherchait un programme intéressant à visionner alors qu'en réalité, il alternait entre sa télévision et son PC via une simple touche.

L'application de sa webcam s'avéra la plus intéressante car il pouvait voir, plus ou moins distinctement, que son admirateur écartait légèrement les pans du store avec sa main et, si ses soupçons étaient fondés, il avait aussi une paire de jumelles avec lui. Intéressant ça.

Histoire de pimenter un peu le spectacle – et aussi parce qu'il commençait à faire chaud –, il desserra discrètement la ceinture de son peignoir avant d'éteindre son sèche-cheveux, posant ce dernier sur le rebord de son lit. Ensuite, il se leva pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre, permettant ainsi à l'air frais de rentrer à l'intérieur tout en ne cachant pas sa satisfaction de sentir un léger vent caresser sa peau. Il s'attarda un peu, faisant semblant d'observer un peu l'extérieur qui se composait essentiellement – si l'on excluait la maison d'en face - de deux jardins plus ou moins bien entretenus ainsi que d'un morceau de la rue éclairé par un réverbère, laissant ainsi tout le temps à son voyeur de profiter de la nouvelle vue qui lui était à présent offerte sur son torse et qu'il n'hésita pas à accentuer en tirant un peu sur le col de son peignoir, jouant la carte de la chaleur ambiante autant que possible.

Un son lui parvint en face, ce qui lui laissa penser que son cher voisin n'avait effectivement rien raté. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers son lit, glissant au passage sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Durant un court instant, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour continuer de distraire son public. C'est en jetant un coup d'œil à sa commode qu'il eut l'idée soudaine d'ôter la ceinture de son peignoir puis d'enlever ce dernier. Il le laissa ensuite choir au sol et attrapa sa chevelure pour la ramener devant son épaule gauche, ce qui, logiquement, donnait une belle vue sur son dos et son fessier.

Yuri y allait peut-être un peu fort cette fois-ci mais il n'avait pas encore tenté ce coup-là. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, ce petit jeu l'excitait. S'exhiber ainsi ne le gênait pas tant que ça, surtout depuis qu'il savait que c'était monsieur Scifo qui l'observait et non la pie qui lui servait d'épouse. Chaque soir où ce petit manège se faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ce beau blond pouvait bien faire derrière son store. Se contentait-il de le regarder ou bien était-il attiré par lui ? S'était-il déjà touché en pensant à lui ?

Après avoir attrapé un boxer noir dans sa commode, il se décida à l'enfiler, n'ayant pas envie de pousser le vice plus loin. Même s'il s'amusait beaucoup, il s'était pas très tenté de tout montrer non plus.

En tournant la tête vers son écran, Yuri se figea un instant avant d'avoir un léger rire. Apparemment, il en avait fait un peu trop cette fois-ci s'il se fiait à son écran qui lui montrait que la fenêtre d'en face était à présent grande ouverte et que le store était relevé, dévoilant ainsi le jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds qui se cachait derrière jusqu'alors et qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse dénudé.

Il semblerait qu'il avait compris…

C'est donc ainsi qu'il remit son peignoir et qu'il s'installa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, faisant ainsi face à son voisin qui l'imitait à son tour.

« Rien de prévu ce soir ? » demanda-t-il avec une fausse innocence.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit son interlocuteur avec un léger sourire. « Ce n'est pas franchement mon truc de sortir le week-end et les programmes télé ne sont pas sensationnels en ce moment. »

« Même chose pour moi. »

Un léger silence, plutôt agréable, se fit entre eux. Le contact verbal s'était finalement établi et Yuri trouvait la voix du blond bien plus agréable à entendre que celle de sa femme. En même temps, vu comme c'était désagréable de l'entendre parler celle-là, n'importe qui avait une plus jolie voix qu'elle…

« Je dois avoir deux bières qui trainent dans un coin de mon frigo. Intéressé ? »

Son voisin fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, temps durant lequel il put constater que ce dernier avait une fine musculature qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc pourquoi pas ? »

Le brun eut un sourire satisfait à cette réponse. Il était bien parti pour passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

NB : Suite à prévoir ? Peut-être… Ca dépendra de mes idées et de mon humeur. Mais de toute façon, je me voyais mal faire un texte plus long. C'est amplement suffisant à mon sens et la fin est ouverte.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : Et dire que t'as eue cette idée en écoutant Halestorm…

Kaleiya : Vrai que c'est perturbant mais quand j'ai entendu Lzzy Hale chanter la phrase « You don't know that I know you watch me every night », ça a fait comme « tilt » dans mon crâne.

Orieul : Et c'est quand que tu refais des belles scènes de douche ?

Kaleiya : Houlà… Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remise de cet OS que j'avais écris tu sais… L'image de Musashi sous la douche est toujours bien vive dans mon esprit…


End file.
